


Just hold me

by Imasuckerforships



Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [3]
Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hugs, Kisses, Love reveals, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post Season 2, Sex, Sexdemon, Sexual Content, Sexual thoughts, Snogging, Tripkey, Vaginal Fingering, scrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Monkey returns from his demise. Trip and him find each other trapped in a demons grasp. The only way to escape is to follow what the demon wants.
Relationships: Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Series: New Legends of sexual relationships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just hold me

**Author's Note:**

> here Is some smut because there is no Tripkey smut and I decided there shall he smut. So here. Have some smut.

It was long. It was a long wait but he was back. In all of his glory. Sweat dripping down his face, a huge smile on his face. “TRIPITAKA!”, He shouted colliding into her arms. She jumped, slowly comprehending that the monkey king was hugging her. He. Was. Hugging. Her. His chiseled chest pressed up against hers. His arms wrapped around her. His face pressed into her shoulder. “Monkey.”, was the only thing she could say. Over and over again. Hushed. She had imagined the way his body would feel against hers but his strong arms around her shoulders, breath so close. It made her insides squirm. “Tripitaka..”  
She smiled softly, he pulled of and giggled.  
Sandy and Pigsy chuckled joining the hug.  
“Nice to see you to.. Would be nice.”, Pigsy said and Monkey grinned hugging his friend.  
“Missed you to dude.”  
He turned to the water god.  
“And you. So.. What’s been happening whilst I’ve been gone?”  
Trip flinched, Pigsys smile dropped, and Sandy looked awkward.  
“A lot of crying.”, She said. Pigsy shrugged, nervously. “Yeah.. Trip mostly.”  
Trip gasped and smacked his shoulder. “Pigsy!”  
He shrugged.  
“Anyway..... We have the fourth scroll to find. The scroll of illusions.”, Trip said, as she looked on the scroll of knowledge. Monkey hummed, and put his hair up with his new staff. He wasn’t wearing armour. He was waring clothes that where most likely stolen. “Ok Trip. Let’s go.”  
She nodded and they walked like death and grieve hadn’t even happened. Like things where a smidge Of the good old days.

Along the road, Trip and Monkey weren’t arguing anymore. Pigsy and Sandy agreed that that was good. In fact, the Monkey god would brush a shoulder against hers. Squeeze her hand sometimes. Trip felt a deep pull to do more. To do way more. She wanted to indulge in the things she only read about. She wanted to taste a breath of her dreams. Chest against chest. Lips all over each other. It made her shiver. Monkey grabbed her hand. “Everything ok monk?”  
She nodded, searching his handsome face. His perfect face. It sometimes made her a bit self conscious. A perfect thing of beauty. And her. A human. Everything seemed to slow down as her grinned. As he laughed. As he trained, eyes concentrating. Shirtless. In his element. It made Trip watch him with a deep yearning in her chest. That and his six pack. She tried to think about anything else but her eyes always traveled back to his chiseled body. Like a statue.  
“Yeah.”, She finally answered and She saw his shoulders go slack. “Good. Because we’re here.”, He said and she glanced up at a huge castle. The castle was a stone castle. It was full of music. Laughter. And they could smell food. Along the wall was hanging flowers.  
They knocked on the huge wooden door. A guard opened it up. “Who are you? Do you have any business with demon king, Greg?”  
Sandy scoffed, “That’s a pathetic demon name.”  
The guard huffed, “He’s our king. What’s your biusness here?”  
Monkey puffed his chest, and stared down at the guard, his hand suddenly tugging at the guys shirt, bringing him closer. So close. “We’re here for the scroll. I’m the monkey king. These are my friends.”, He said and then pecked the guys forhead. The guard was shaking. “Oh gods don’t kill me please.”  
Monkey smirked and dropped him to the floor, Trip was eyeing up Monkey. Holy gods She wanted to be in that mans shoes. Monkey holding her so close. Grabbing her so firmly.. The thought made her wring her robes and squeeze them.  
Monkey and the others entered, and made there way to the kings chambers. Sandy and Pigsy went the other way and trip and Monkey went another way. Trip and Monkey found the demon. He was eyeing up a sacred scroll in a glass case. “Monkey king. And the not monk. I expected you.”, He said. Trip watched his golden, obnoxiously blonde, curly bob sit on his shoulders. His eyes a deep blue. And his lip he was biting. “You are quite the pair.”, He said and eyes up both of them, a hand on his chin. Trip gulped, feeling uneasy under the demons eyes. Monkey was looking down a her there eyes met. He smiled a little. She smiled back. The king clicked his tongue. “Yes! Yes yes! Yes. I want you Monkey king.”  
Monkey blinked. “I’m sorry?”  
He grinned, “And I want you Tripitaka.. But I can’t can i? But you see. In a demon. I can get what I want.”  
Trip walked backwards as he got closer, it seemed the door had disappeared. Fear itched her skin as his hand found her chin. “Hm. She’s a beautiful woman. Isn’t she?”, He said and licked his lips. “No.. Stop.”, She whispered, as he leaned closer. He leaned away. “I’m not one of those demons mortal. Don’t worry. What I like.. What I get of on Ian watching two people do it.”, Trips eyes widened at what exactly he was suggesting. “Ew! I’m not getting with some sex slave you have you disgusting-“ “Trip... He meant us.”, Monkey said and she blinked. No.. No. this was not how She imagined her first time with monkey to be. Her first time at all actually. “What?!” The demons eyes glinted. “Yeah monk. That god gets it. Oh gods I can’t wait! I even heard of the Monkey kings sexyilisous body.. Yum.” Monkey didn’t move. He snarled. “No.” The demon shrugged. “Would you prefer I force one of my many many font demons on her? Or! Or some prisoner. Believe me. It’s how I torture people. Rape. I find it just as delicious as consent.” Trip went pale. He.. She felt sick. Monkey took out his staff. “No. Don’t you even dare.” The demon huffed. “Fine.. What do you wnat?” “The scroll.”, Trip said and the demon groaned. “Ok! Ok! Fine! I’ll give you the scroll once. Only once. You’ve devoured and used the holy human. Make her your dirty little monk.” Trip gulped, digging herself into the wall. She could tell the couldn’t where moving in Monkeys head. No. He wasn’t actually going to.. He- “Deal.” “What? No monkey you can’t be-“ Her next words where muffled as his lips netbook hers. His hands digging against her hips. He kissed with passion. A fire. Trip didn’t know how to act. Her mind went fuzzy as it tried to comprehend the way his tongue slided all over her mouth. As there tongues touched and seemed to dance. Like they where doing some ritual. Some sacred ritual. And the demon was there. Watching. His eyes boring into Monekys back. Trip tried not to think to much about the demon, who was basically forcing them to Do to this. Her thoughts where cornered of as Monkeys lips kissed her jaw, trailing down her neck, sucking on her mortal flesh. “Mm... Monkey! Not so rough..”, She panted, hands tugging his hair, rubbing down his back. Her balcony pressed up against a wall. There privates against each other. Only cloth separating them. Trip let out whimpers. “Mm.. Monkey..”, He was tugging st her top now, his lips following suit. A low grumble noise radiating onto her skin. Was he growling? She pulled him up, his lips parted, saliva on the corner of his mouth. He gulped. “What?” Trip went to speak but didn’t find any words. Monkey shrugged and tugged of her scarf. He threw it behind him and it hit the perverted demon. “Get on with it. I don’t have all day Monkey King. I’m not immortal like you. Niether is her. Oh. How does her mortal flesh taste? How does her moans arouse you?” Monkey whimpered, like whimpered. “Lots. Lots. Lots.”, He panted and went back to exploring her mouth, his hands travelled up now. She panted, feeling her skin turn warm. Her entire body begged for more. His left hand found her right breast. He pulled of for breath, rubbing her erect nipple. It was enough to entice a set of whimpers and squeaks from the monk. “Does my monk likes that?”, He whispered into her ear, then licked it. “Don’t you like it?”, His hushed voice asked as his entire body pressed up against her. “Tell me. Tell me monk.” She whimpered and he squeezed her nipple. “Tell me.” “Gods. It feels so good.” He grinned and fiddled with her nipple with his thumb. “I may or may not rip this top of monk.”, He said, his voice licked with arousal. It made Trips legs shake a little. “Monkey.” He grinned, “Demon? Want me to rip her top of or not?” The demon who Trip had forgotten about nodded. “God. Do anything you want. Mortal. Be submissive.” She frowned at his wording, and Monkey smirked and basically ripped her top of. She blinked. His grin and eyes all shining with a deep passion. She knew words wouldn’t describe the deep pull, the deep need, the deep desire, she felt in the moment for that god. She groaned as he picked her up higher so his teeth could nibble at her nipples. His tongue feeling it all up. She whimpered. Staring dead straight at the demon. The demon had his hand under his trousers. He was watching, and.. Touching himself. Trip whimpered a little louder. A dirty part of her enjoying that the demon liked what he saw. She knew they needed the scroll, and if this was the onto way then so he it. Monkey pulled of, and flung his top of. Flicked his boots if, and was left in his boxers. Trip gulped. The reality that.. Monkey was about to do this with you. It made her heart beat out of her chest. His breath was ragged, like some beast in heat. “Monkey?” His eyes met hers. He grinned. And pushed her, as lightly as possible onto the floor. Trip looked up as he spread her legs apart. Ripping into her trousers. She groaned, she’d have to get some new clothes after all of this. He grinned and eyed her like she was a desert. He licked his lips. Trip felt hot, her skin shivering ever so slightly under his gaze. “Monkey.” There eyes met, and trip felt like the whole world had faded away. He smiled and kissed her softly. He pulled of, and trailed kisses all along her body, her stomach he stayed on leaving a few red marks. All touched that lit a fire inside Trips heart, her entire down below felt strange. Monkeys tongue soon found its place in her folds. Takings it’s time to drink up it’s wetness. Trip moaned, loudly. She wanted to tug at his hair, she wanted to do lots of things. But she just laid there, feeling warm and fuzzy. His tongue found its spot and stayed there, licking her dry. She squirmed. She could hear the pants from the demon. She had entirely forgotten he was there. Monkeys finger fleshed circles along her entrance along with his tongue. She groaned in annoyance. She had never wanted him do anything before like this. It was annoying her. She wanted him to feel her walls with his fingers. She wanted- His finger slipped in. She moaned. His tongue moved up to her clit, folding it between his teeth. His finger moving slowly, rubbing and teasing her walls. Teasing her because she could onto image what his shaft would feel like. He slipped in another finger. Trip could feel her body on fire, her throat raw from the moans. Her legs aching from the shakes. His fingers moved in and out. In and out. In and out. In an easy rhythm that made Trips brain go mushy, that made her lungs feel like they where about to collapse into themselves. Her body and mind feeling tired, feeling warm. Only her moans filled her ears. Her loud moans as she thrashed around and begged him. Begged? When did she ever- then his fingers curled. Then a tidal wave of pleasure took over her. It made her open up. It made her scream. It made her entire body shake. Monkey pulled of his tongue, licking his lips. Then he moved his fingers agian much to the wet noises and Trip felt another tidal wave again. He grinned and she twitched, feeling her entrance leaking fluids. “Monkey..”, She panted, feeling her skin sweat and her mind mushy. “What? Was that?” Monkey blinked, and licked his fingers. “That my dear monk was called an orgasm. It was good right? I got you to do two in a row.”, He said and grinned, “I’ve done way more.” She chuckled and looked behind her to the demon who was panting. White liquid sprayed all over his stomach. “Carry on. I’ll recover in a few minutes. Just kiss or what ever.” Monkey nodded and met Trips lips. Rubbing his hands all over her. She could taste herself on his tongue. He grabbed her ass and placed her on his lap. Her wetness pressed against his hot pulsating shaft. They stayed there for a while, making out, feeling each other up. Trip rubbed her fingers over his six pack as he squeezed her breasts. “Ok. You can. Have sex now.”, He snapped and Monkey pulled of, a trail of saliva following. “Huh?”, He said in a daze. “Sex. Have sex man.”, The demon snapped. Trip only remembered he was there. She was to busy exploring the gods mouth. Monkey nodded and put Trip to the ground. Trip looked up to see him chucking his boxers of, She gulped at the size. So she knew gods had big.. But.. How in the hell would that even fit inside her? Monkey it seemed had other ideas. He grinned, pumped it with his hand and rubbed it all over her wet folds. Teasing her. “Monkey..” He grinned. “Beg. Beg for my cock mortal. Beg for it.” Trip sighed. They needed the scroll. She had to do this, for that and because she was enjoying this so so much. “Please. Please Monkey. Please I’ll do anything.” He grinned and moved it up and down. Rubbing it along her clit, enticing a few mains. “Please! I’m begging you aren’t I?” He grinned, “That’s my monk. My little monk.”, He said and then slowly opened up Her walls. She blinked. Then the pain followed. She hissed, tears brimming her eyes. After all of the travels she expected her hymen would’ve broke but nope. Now she probably was embarrassing herself. He stopped, eyes confused and concerned. “Geez Trip. I know I’m big but.. Your over reacting. Just to add to my confidence...Oh.” Oh. He noticed the blood now. “Oh! Right. Sorry. Why’d I think that you weren’t but a virgin? Probably because you kiss so good..”, He said and she giggled, he stays there for a minute. The demon groaned, “Get on with it!” Monkey nodded, slipping it in further. Trip felt her eyes roll backwards as he hit her cervix. He whimpered to, then leaned down, so his mouth was next to her ear. “I’ve always wanted this trip. No matter the gender. Ive always thgouht about you. As more than a friend. But as more than a hook up aswell. I.. think.. I..”, He trialed of and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. What does is giving you. Virgin. The best time of your life.”, He said and she giggled. He met her lips, and pulled out slowly. Then went back in again. Enticing whimpers from Trip. She wrapped Gwen legs around his waist. He pulled of and kissed her jawline, her cheek. And started to move a bit quicker. Her walls wrapping around him, squeezing him, wanting him to stay in and keep the sudden fullness. It was a precious thing. But trip watched as his eyes met hers. And he grinned softly. Then he brought his hips back down onto her and she moaned, and twitched. “I want it faster.”, The demon said. Monkey nodded and sped up. He was in and out faster now. Less time but quicker. She felt her felt on fire, her entrance squeezing him and leaking her juices all over him. He pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. Whispering her name. Over and over. And over. And over. She moaned and felt her self orgasm. Again. And again. Monkey was still going. He switched there positions. There skin stuck together because of the sweat. He panted. Trip stared at him and wondered what she should be doing. It was answered as he grabbed her hips and thrusted hard into her. She moaned in ecstasy feeling her mind turn to mush. She felt her entire body turn into a hot sticky mess. She dug her nails into his shoulder As she held onto him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. And suddenly he shook. Groaning. She moaned as She felt his hit seed fill her to the brim. His twitching bringing her another’s orgasm. Monkey panted and kissed her neck, giggling. “I love you! I love you! I love you!”, He said over and over, as he placed love marks on her. Trip hugged his head, his face pressed up against her breast. “I love you to!”, She said and leaned down to kiss him. They both giggled and then turned to the demon. He had his white semen all over his black clothes, sex slaves licking it up. “I am a man. Of my word. I haven’t Ben able to orgasm that much since.... Ages. Take the scroll. It’s not even mine.”, He said and the scroll hovered over to them and Trip put it in the forgotten scroll cases. “You know you could have stole the scrolls.”, Trip said as she put on her scarf. She was handed a pair of tight leather trousers from one of the slaves. She cringed but slipped them in. Annoyed that Monkey had ripped up her robes. “Monkey. You ough me robes.” He looked her up and down. “Damm.. Leather looks good on you. Really shows of your figure. You think I’d look good in leather?” She giggled at his antics, and took his hand. They both turned to the demon. “Good day to you. If we see you again I will not hesitate to kill you.”, Monkey said and the demon shrugged. “I get it.” Then he vanished. The found the others soon enough. And they found out 3 hours had passed. Trip still felt strange. She figured it was a side affect of having sex with a god. Monkey made his way over and gripped he hand. “Here. Use the actual scroll of creation and make some new ones.” She hummed and slipped in her new and duplicate robes. “You know. I was willing to use the scroll to bring you back.”, She said as she looked at the scroll. Monkey nodded. “I’m thankful you didn’t. Gaxin didn’t deserve to die.. But I’m glad he did it instead of you. As I’ve said. I love you Trip. And we have.. I dunno. 3 more scrolls to find and the quest is done.” “Oh.. yeah.. What do we wanna do afterwards?” “I dunno. But.. We’ll figure it out monk.” She smiled and just memorised every detail of his face, he did the same. “Love you monk.” She leaned up and kissed him. “Same.” “Same.”


End file.
